


Your Love Makes Me Immortal

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Series: King and Queen of Darkness [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Consentacles, Demon, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, both love the darkness, daemon magic, mindflayer gas, romantic, shapshifting, world of ruin time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: Ardyn and reader are the King and Queen of the world of ruin. So what do they do for 10 years? They put Ardyn's magic to good use. In sexual ways of course! LOL I got inspired to write this due to Ardyn Week on Tumblr having a tentacle day. :)





	Your Love Makes Me Immortal

Tentacles Day 2: Dec. 18, 2017

 

   Five years have passed since you confronted Ardyn on the Citadel steps and accepted the darkness within him. Five years of living in a world with no sun and daemons being your closest companions. Ever since that fateful night Ardyn’s tainted essence filled you to the brim, a chaotic alien darkness has spread into your being. Never to the point though that who you are is lost. Ardyn never allows that to happen. Only allowing you to reap its benefits. Increasing your vitality, strength, senses and healing capabilities. You were a better version of yourself because of Ardyn, and you have never regretted your choice in joining him.   

   Over the years Ardyn has taught you about himself and the darkness you both harbor. Learning how events and choices two thousand years ago twisted Ardyn into the being, he is today. The darkness being his companion after the light spurned him. Having only done what was needed to save people. What he had been meant to do. The banishment and betrayal by his own family were what fueled his hatred through the years. Keeping him focused on exacting his revenge on both Crystal and it’s Chosen from his lineage. You had not batted an eye when he spoke of what he had done and his plans for the future to come. Ardyn is your whole world, and you will follow him deeper into the abyss. 

     The scourge is who Ardyn is now, but you could tell it wasn’t what he wanted to be. Ardyn controlled the darkness; inside and outside of him. Even so, you could see it brought him no pleasure at being able to control hordes of daemons. It was merely his role, and he was going to play it well. As he has for the past two thousand years. Becoming the very darkness of legend he was supposed to eradicate as the King of Light.  

      Knowing Ardyn for the man he is, caged within the monster he had surrounded himself with, you treated him like the King he should have been. The years passing quickly as you enjoyed each other's company. Along with telling you of his past, Ardyn displayed the powers that came with his cursed existence. Powerful dark magic, time manipulation, illusions, and shapeshifting. Your favorite ability of his was the last. Ardyn was able to transform into any known and unknown daemons, also allowing him the use any of their powers. In general Ardyn never really used that ability, since none in the world of darkness ever confronted him. It was also much easier for him to merely destroy with his dark magic.

      You had been unable to forget though that first fateful night when you felt such pleasure from those black tentacles. Later Ardyn explained he had only used them as a real test of your resolve to stay with him, but he had awoken a need within you. Of course, you both experimented with other types of daemon transformations and their benefits in drawing out pleasure, but your favorite will always be tentacles. You are almost a connoisseur now of all the different types of tentacles, the most popular choice for you being Mindflayer. The suckers on their underside adding to the sensations of the strong limbs wrapping around you. But the best side effect of Ardyn using Mindflayer tentacles was his ability to also use their breath that was like an aphrodisiac.

       When Ardyn first used that delicious breathe on you, he had explained, while you were writhing in ecstasy, how the Mindflayers used it to subdue their prey. Nerves were heightened to the point that an individual is unable to focus on anything else, mollifying them into enjoying the sensation of their life energy being sucked away. For you though, it allowed you to experience pleasure to the extreme. These days though, Ardyn only provided the aphrodisiac as a reward by coming the first time when given permission. It was tough for you to achieved when Ardyn did his best to try and make you fail. That is how you came to be in the situation you were in now.

    Today being your five year anniversary of genuinely joining Ardyn, he had allowed you the privilege of deciding how to start the celebrations. Commemorating the day with tentacle sex had been your obvious choice, adding to the challenge of gaining the aphrodisiac prize. Without hesitation, Ardyn had transformed his muscular arms into thick Mindflayer tentacles starting mid bicep. Four long limbs making up each side. Clothes having already been shed in preparation, Ardyn wrapped you in an all-consuming embrace. Just how you liked it.

       Blueish tentacles with a pink underbelly first gripped each of your wrists and brought your arms high above your head. The stretch pulling on your already taught muscles between your legs. Mouth busy trying to devour Ardyn you show your pleasure with a muffled, “Mmmmhmm.” The feel of your tongue rubbing against Ardyn’s smooth muscle, a pleasant contrast to the slick tentacles now wrapping around your thighs and ass. With no effort at all you were lifted up and thrust against the wall, you had deliberately made sure was behind you. Ardyn could suspend you without anything but the feeling of being crushed from his need was what you lived for.

   Ardyn’s sudden movement broke apart your lips, and you gasped for air. Undulating your hips as his tentacles flexed around your legs and ass; their suckers pulling on your skin as they continued to wrap around. Thousands of kisses being placed on your surface. That is what all his suckers gave you, and you would treasure the marks they left on your skin until they were gone all too quickly.

  “I think my dearest you will not get your reward today,” Aryn murmured as he kissed the side of your upturned jaw, making a line to your ear. His last two tentacles coming up and wrapping around each breast. Suckers strategically placed around your areola but leaving your nipples painfully alone...for now.  

   You took a couple deep breaths to help his statement not come to pass as your arousal soared higher. “Why do you say that?” you ask breathlessly. Trying not to focus on his tongue tracing the shell of your ear. “I have succeeded every other time.”

   “Hmmmm yes,” Ardyn hummed in response before claiming your lips once more in a passionate kiss. Pulling your legs wide in the process and opening up your already weeping sex to the chill air. One of the limbs under your ass wrapping up and around your hip to delve down to it. Anticipating the touch you tensed but it never came. Ardyn pulled away from your lips once more and looked into your eyes. Pupils no doubt blown as wide as Ardyn’s; his yellow iris now a thin circle within the black. “But today I won’t hold back. You will have to work much harder my Queen before you are allowed sweet release.”

   Watching your reaction, Ardyn finally brings the tip of his tentacle to your parted nether lips. Starting from the bottom he slowly drags it up, the small suckers stimulating your delicate flesh. The coil of heat in your abdomen turning into a burning flame when he rolled against your clit. Breathing hard, eyebrows bunched together, you looked at Ardyn stubbornly. “We shall see,” the shakiness of your voice not fully supporting your statement.

   With a smile, Ardyn brought his other tentacle that was holding your ass around your right hip and straight into your entrance. Slow and steady it entered you, even though yours and its slickness would have provided no resistance. Ardyn groaning in pleasure as your walls squeezed around his limb. It being just as sensitive as his engorged member you saw between his legs. Ardyn enjoying the pleasure his tentacles provided as much as you.

    Having reached as far as he could within you, Ardyn began to pump his tentacle in and out in a rhythmic motion. A sucker never failing to grip the rough patch on your wall, leaving you keening. Body twitching with each stroke. You knew closing your eyes was a mistake, but you couldn’t help it as your body tingled all over. For as long as you could, you focused on the sensations of your clit being flicked and the friction against your walls. When all the heat within you began to converge, needing a release, you opened your eyes. Ardyn's smiling face greeting you. He really was pushing you to your limits today. Usually, the foreplay was much slower. 

   “Ardyn please,” you whimpered, bravado gone, Ardyn calling your weak bluff in only minutes. Fortunately, he didn’t want the game over so soon as well.

   Ardyn didn’t answer but did remove his tentacles from your sex as he kissed down the column of your neck. Skin pebbling up in goosebumps from the wetness left in the wake of his kisses. His prickly stubble causing the shiver that runs down your spine. Ardyn was not providing much of a reprieve from your peaking lust, but you did feel your climax falling back. Allowing you to bask in his touch without worry of losing your reward. You never got tired of how Ardyn worshiped your body and the perspiration all over your flesh showed it.

   Pausing in his downward decent at the crook of your neck, Ardyn pushed his body flush with yours. His hard cock brushing against your wide open entrance, your legs still held wide by tentacles. Rolling his hips, Ardyn’s cock rubbed teasingly against your wet folds, while his teeth bit down on the erogenous zone of your neck. Groans coming from Ardyn as he holds your flesh hostage, lavishing his tongue against the wound, lapping up your black blood.  The mixture of pain and pleasure leaves you whispering, “yes yes yes,” into the mess of Ardyn’s maroon hair. Inhaling his heady musk with each sharp inhalation air.   

      Regrettably, after a minute Ardyn releases the hold on your neck and allows the wound to close. You don’t hold back your disgruntled sound of displeasure. The climax that had been building once more retreating as he moved his whole body away. Only his tentacles around your arms, breasts, ass, and legs touching you.

    Ardyn looked at you with half-lidded appraising eyes. Tentacles flexing and suckers increasing their grip as his gaze roved over your feverish body. Heat rising in your cheeks from his bold stare, along with pride in knowing you were his; and he yours. You didn’t say anything but looked at him as he looked at you. Admiring his large toned frame. Hardly noticing the ravages of the Scourge that always showed up when his lust became heightened. 

   Only a couple seconds pass of you both staring at one another when Ardyn speaks. “Over these past five years, I have wondered how you were allowed in my life? How you came to be? Because throughout my long years I was never allowed to share it with anyone...but now, close to the end of it all, I have you. My treasured Queen of darkness. How I wish we could be celebrating thousands of years being together. You absolutely are perfect.” Ardyn’s last words were hushed as he brought his face close to yours once more. His breath tickling warmly over your face.

    “I wish the same,” you murmur, reflexively straining against his hold with the need to comfort him. Ardyn’s lips twitch up into a smile at the small pout you gave him. “This time together has been the best of my life. I love you and will continue to until I am no more.” Ardyn met your lips as you craned your neck forward in search of his. Ardyn’s luscious lips danced along yours for several seconds before pulling back with a final peck.

  “My immortal love shall always be yours. Now, I think it is time for the final test to see if you can earn your reward.” With his words, the tentacles circling your breast began to move until your nipples were covered by a sucker. Within seconds of you were squirming from the teasing and pulling of the suckers, your nipples erect and hard. A strangled cry released as Ardyn began to run his tentacles over your nipples, kneading your breasts in sync with each pull of his suckers.

  “You are more beautiful than any goddess,” Ardyn mumbled between the kisses he was trailing down your chest while raising your body higher up against the wall. Ardyn moved a tentacle for a brief moment to engulf your nipple with the warm cavern of his mouth.

  “Ardyn,” you mewled at the sight of him sucking on your breast. His tongue teasing in a way that only it could. The contrast between his warm mouth on one breast and the taught pulling of a tentacle on the other had you feeling faint. All blood going straight to your core that was tensing up in need. It’s walls clenching reflexively, fresh juices leaking from it.

    Chuckling Ardyn released your nipple with a goodbye flick of his tongue and continued pushing you up the wall until your open and wanton sex was before his face. Your hips ached from being spread for so long but as you looked down at Ardyn, the pain added to your anticipation. Looking into your eyes, Ardyn brought his face to your entrance. With one long swipe up with his tongue, he collected your nectar seeping out. Letting out a primal whine you strained against his hold knowing it wouldn’t break. Muscles tensing from the intensity of your nerves firing off from where he lapped at you.

    “Nothing more do I need on this planet than this,” Ardyn said, pulling away just enough to do so. Burying his face into your folds once more he licked up and down your sex. Not missing a single drop of your nectar. His prickly stubble burning like fire as he moved his face up and down, while his tongue was the softest of velvet. The rubbing of his nose teases your clit just enough to keep building the coil in your belly.

      You were not going to last long in this position. Raised up at least fifteen feet in the air, no strain at all evident from Ardyn, you could not hold back another orgasm or will it away. Ardyn’s tongue was unraveling you second by second, while his tentacles milked out as much nerve stimulation from your nipples as possible. Closing your eyes wasn’t an option because all the sensations would overwhelm you, but keeping them open meant watching the carnal scene before you. Because you could not take your eyes away from the gorgeous man between your legs, eating you out like it was his last meal. The only option you had left was Ardyn’s mercy in giving you his permission to come.

     “Ardyn,” you said imploringly getting his attention, “I need to come. I..ugh...I can’t. It is too much.” The pleading in your voice intensifying, as Ardyn re-doubled his efforts as you spoke your request. His eyes though never left yours. Watching you pant as you gave it your all in ignoring the nerves firing off in your core. After what felt like an eternity of concentration, Ardyn removed his lips from you.

     You felt the tentacles around both your breasts adjust and move. One dropped away entirely, and you watched it wrap around Ardyn’s member. Beginning to pump up and down lazily. The other tentacle was now hovering in front of your mouth.

  “The next time you can release Y/N, but I would like to feel that mouth of yours go to work,” Ardyn explained as he gently prodded his tentacle past your lips and into your mouth. 

    Eager to have something to do that would help prolong your climax, you sucked in the tentacle further. Moaning as its suction cups pulled on your lips and tongue. Ardyn closed his eyes for a moment as he released his own moan of pleasure. Savoring the feel of your tongue rolling along with his suckers. “Yes just like that,” Ardyn rumbled as his face met your sex once more. This time though he went straight to your clit.

     With renewed vigor, Ardyn flicked and swirled around your sensitive nub. Sucking on it as you keened above him, muffled as it was by the tentacle in your mouth. Even as occupied as you were your body was rising to an orgasm quickly. The built-up tension throughout your encounter was more than ready to be released. Sliding down Ardyn began to fuck into your sex with his tongue. Nose continuing to rub your clit.

    Heat rising and radiating through your body, nipples hard, you sucked vigorously on the tentacle in your mouth. Giving in to the sensations you gave the tentacle a little bite to let Ardyn know you were going to come. Ardyn growled in response as he rolled hard over your nub...and that is all it took. With a feral cry your body convulsed in release. Your walls clenching and milking out more of your nectar into Ardyn’s waiting mouth. Heady from the endorphins coursing through you, you watched Ardyn take his time lapping up your essence. The tentacle in your mouth leaving the same time Ardyn’s mouth does from your sex.

    Ardyn brings you back down to be face to face with him. “I would say you are more than deserving of your reward,” he purred before gripping your drooping face with a tentacle and bringing it to his. But instead of delving his tongue within he releases a breath of aphrodisiac gas. Within seconds you felt ready to go again. Painfully aware of every touch upon your skin, nerves singing with the need for more stimulation. Muscles of your abdomen tightening up already from the tentacles undulating around you as they pulled you away from the wall and to Ardyn.

   “Fuck me now Ardyn,” was your breathy order. Your entrance clenching in desire as you felt way too empty. You NEEDED to be filled. To feel his thick girth against your overly sensitive walls.

   “Yes indeed I shall, but I shall need to hear those magic words,” Ardyn crooned while holding you suspended before him. Eyes squinted in pleasure at watching you struggled to find words in the midst of the aphrodisiac's effects. 

  Looking down at Ardyn's engorged cock still being fondled by a tentacle, it was difficult to remember that he had made a request. Imagining its red leaking head pushing up into your cervix. With effort, you met Ardyn’s eyes and found the words that needed to be said to get what you wanted the most.

   “Please fuck me, your Majesty,” you begged before kissing Ardyn roughly. He met your needy tongue and quickly overtook it. Giving in to his control your mind let go. Ardyn released your arms, and they tingle painfully as you brought them around his neck. Hands carding up through his hair, fingernails scraping along his scalp.

   Releasing a low rumbling moan Ardyn wraps his now two free tentacles around your abdomen and chest; supporting your back. With his new hold and without warning ardyn slams you down hard on his cock. Yelping out in pleasure as your kiss is broken by the force of his thrust. Ardyn holds you in place as your walls spasm around him. You had almost come just by his cock filling you up.

    “Y/N only with you do I feel such pleasure. Now squeeze," Ardyn growled, his tentacles squeezing around you tighter themselves. 

     More than willing you bore down hard on Ardyn. Your inner walls being strong from your frequent practice with him. Felling you hugging him, Ardyn began to move you up and down his cock. The pace slow and controlled; savoring the feel of being one with you. But it did not satisfy you for long, and you couldn’t stop yourself from begging for more. Body sweating and shivering in need of release.

    “Aaah, I can not deny you, my Queen, when you beg so beautifully,” Ardyn replied now breathless himself. Picking up the pace Ardyn adjusted your position, making so that each thrust hit your  G-spot. Finally, your needy nerves were being stimulated to their desire. Unrecognizable sounds of pleasure coming forth from you. Everything converging down to the point in between your legs.

     You knew what was coming as you felt a tentacle approach your sex once more but you were still not prepared for the electricity shooting up from your sensitive nub. “ARDYN!” you screamed as you climaxed from his brief touch. Pulling on his hair as you tried to pull yourself closer; wanting no space left between you and him. Ardyn continued pounding into you, in time with pulling you down onto him. Dragging out your orgasm. It wasn’t long before Ardyn rammed in hard with his release, thick cum coating your walls.

      Both of you embraced each other, remaining in that position for several long seconds. Catching your breaths as the high began to fade. The Mindflayer aphrodisiac already burned off by your body.

   Face resting on Ardyn’s chest you felt when he warped and weren’t surprised to feel the soft comforter of the bed as he laid you down. Unwrapping all of his tentacles from you. Lazily you watched all of the bruises from his suckers hold diminish and disappear as your body healed. You knew in a couple minutes you would be full of energy and ready to go again, but you held out your arms to Ardyn.

     Arms already back to their usual form, Ardyn lay upon the bed and entered your embrace. Wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you flush with him. Kissing you on the forehead before murmuring, “I love you Y/N.”

    Enjoying the snuggle, you kiss the side of his neck and close your eyes. Knowing yourself to be the most contented women on Eos. “I love you too Ardyn,” you whispered and allowed your mind to doze while in his embrace. Every moment with Ardyn one to treasure. You knew an end would come for you both soon, if the prophecy rang true.  


End file.
